


Carnation

by wintertee



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, first long au please bear with me, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertee/pseuds/wintertee
Summary: It was never easy at all, falling in love with your bestfriend. Asahi was afraid to cross the line and lose the friendship he cherished the most. So he decided to ignore the feelings and move on quietly.. .but how?
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you're here then I wanna thank you for dropping by. ❤️

They've been friends since he came to Korea, Asahi and Jaehyuk hit it off quickly even though their personalities are polar opposites. People around them are amazed as well, but knowing Jaehyuk, a social butterfly, its understandable.

Asahi teaches Jae japanese and Jaehyuk teaches him hangul, even the trendy terms. Asahi is extremely grateful the help Jae has been giving him. He's not really the most sociable person and yet here's one Yoon Jaehyuk who's breaking every single wall he built.

For monthly assessments, they help each other out, with the songs, choreographies and everything else outside the training. They hangout sometimes with the whole gang or sometimes just the two of them. Asahi enjoys those times when its just the two of the them.

"You think we'll debut?" Jae asks out of the blue one fine evening while eating ice cream outside the convenience store near their dorm.

"Maybe? But I heard from the staff they're already in talks about the debut group" looking particularly at nothing.

"I wish the both of us can make it" He says now looking at Asahi with a smile.

"I wish too"

The night ended with them putting their wishes unto the stars above.

_____________ 

And they did.

It was a dream come true and it happened so fast that he can't even tell if he's dreaming or not. But Asahi was so happy to finally debut with Jae. Although they can't hangout together as much as they did back when they were still trainees. He misses him. 

They were divided into two dorms first, Jae and Asahi were separated, it took a lot of adjustment but thankfully his new dormmates were really understanding on him. He also adjusted for them, he could initiate conversations now but he still locks himself inside his room most of his free time making music. 

Two months after debut, the company decided to split the dorms into three giving the kids the free will to choose their roommates and Jae was so happy that they could be dorm mates again. 

Jae is an extrovert thus he's always talking and socializing but he doesn't hover Asahi that much. Asahi likes that about him the most. He gives him the space he needs specially when he's so immersed in making music. 

They were four in the dorm and each of one has a room of their own, Asahi, Jae, Yedam and Junghwan. Yedam and Jae are the talkative ones inside their dorm, its a happy place until Asahi felt something different about his heart. 

It was a slow realization for him. Since trainee days he really really likes Jae being around him, he gives off a positive aura, like an angel. Jae always asks if he already had a meal, or he'd be the one asking the other for a stroll outside. Sometimes Jae would hold his hands, hugs him out of nowhere or put his hands over his shoulder and above anything else, he doesn't protest to all of it. But now that he noticed Yedam and Jae had a bit of closeness. He felt a bit of pain in his chest at the thought but he ignore it. 

It was a weird feeling, really, and its disturbing him. 

One early morning, he knocked at Jae's room because he need to get one his favourite hoodies from him, since Jae likes it too and borrows it a lot. 

Two knocks, no answer.

Two knocks again, no answer. 

"Jae? are you there? I just need to get that white jacket with a Hikun print" 

"Hmm, come in" Jae responds in a sleepy tone

And much to his surprise, he sees a Jaehyuk cuddling a small Yedam. He froze for a moment but suddenly snapped out his unnecessary thoughts and proceeded to the cabinet, got the jacket and exited the room without looking at the people in the bed. 

But before Asahi reached the door, Jae called him. 

"Sahiya, are you going out? Can you buy me a banana milk on the convenience store below?" 

"Okay" 

Then he stormed out the apartment with teary eyes, he can't even explain why. 

\-------------

Asahi is now sitting at the nearby playground gathering his thoughts about what he saw earlier. Why does he feel pain in his chest? So what if they’re cuddling to sleep? Jaehyuk does that to Woo back when they were dormmates too but it wasn’t an issue. 

And yet here he is, confused in his own feelings. Now that Jaehyuk is giving the attention he used to give Asahi to other people he felt a bit of jealousy 

'Hmmmmm, jealousy?' He thought quietly. 

Yes, he is jealous alright. 

He likes Jae, that's very certain now. He must’ve liked him for a long while now, its just that he isn’t addressing the feelings earlier. 

The things Jae does that make him feel special, he loves every bit of it. How Jae babies him, or talk to him on a sweet voice compared to others. Or how Jae holds his hands, the warmth, he wanted to hold on to that. 

He felt a blush coming from his cheeks and a smile from his mouth just by remembering those things. He must've like Jae so much. He's realizing it now. 

But they're bestfriends, to Jae they're just bestfriends, and its difficult to cross the line. Judging from the scenario earlier, Yedam is now in the picture. 

He doesn't want to conclude but that's what his intuition tells him, that Yedam likes Jae too. 

Now he's torn to either confess or just stay quite about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe must've hated him for putting him on a situation like this. His only wish is to survive the day by not breaking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, thank you for dropping by ❤️

Asahi decided to keep the feelings on his own. He doesn't want to bother Jae with his sudden confession and lose their friendship in the process. 

All of them are friends so he can’t really put bitter feeling against Yedam because he is a very sweet and kind kid. You could say he’s very perfect in all aspects. His brains, talents and personality, all perfect like God himself put all the perfect formula on making him.

Jae and Yedam are close because both of them are talkative, both also are good in studies, Jae just graduated in Senior High and he’s been helping Yedam get through his exams.

Now Jae and Yedam have been spending time so much these days and Asahi felt left out most of the time.

Asahi wishes to go to school too, but he’s a foreigner, he left high school to chase his dreams on a foreign land. 

Weekend came and Asahi woke up late, he noticed he was alone in the apartment. 

It was a free day for them. Junghwan went home, the baby of the team misses his parents do they allowed him to go. 

As for Jae and Yedam, he don't know. Its already giving him a slight pain in the chest just by thinking if they’re together.

He opened his phone and texted Jae.

Asahi   
> Where are you? 

Jaehyuk  
> Oh you’re awake! I didn’t wake you up earlier because you’re very sound asleep. Yedam and I just went out for a jog, we’ll go to Hongdae too after this, you wanna come?

Asahi  
> I don’t know…..

Jaehyuk  
> please just come? Its fun too, you said you need to buy new clothes remember?  
Asahi  
> Okay

Jaehyuk   
> Okay! See you later

He regreted his decision afterwards, he shouldn't have come. 

Asahi felt like a third wheel. Sometimes they even forgot he's with them since he's not talking much. They went from store to store and he's been left out multiple times. 

And worst Yedam's clinging to Jae 90% of the time. He's just following the two of them at the back. How can life be so difficult for him. 

"Sahiya, are you okay? You don't look good" Jae asked when they stopped by a vintage shop

"I'm fine, I'm just probably hungry" He replied still not looking at Jae and continues to focus on looking at the jacket rack. 

"Let's have lunch after this, wanna go to the Ramen shop?" Jae sounded so concerned he wants to hug him but it's probably weird so he just nodded. 

"Jaehyuk Hyung! I found something! Come and look" Yedam called and Jae went to him in a flash. 

After all the shopping they went to grab some food. They went to a Ramen Resto, Asahi's favorite resto. Jae keep telling Yedam that the Ramen here is good that Asahi and him keep coming back here. 

And much to Asahi's disappointment, Yedam seated unconsciously beside Jae. So now he's facing the two of them. The universe must've hated him somehow. 

The meal went on peacefully, them talking about practice, their purchases today and some random stuff. 

Asahi just nods or replies whenever needed and just looks at his food like his life depended on it. The meal ended without him breaking down at the sight in front of him, two people laughing and bickering. He joins their conversation at some point but he went back to eating because he can't keep up to their topics. He just want to go home right now, sink in his bed and cry.

After the meal, Asahi stopped by the flower shop near the resto.

"Hyukkie, Yedammie, you can go home first, I'll just stop by here first"

"Are you sure hyung? We can accompany you if you like" Yedam said still holding Jae by his elbows.

"No, its okay, I know you're tired already. I won't take long so off you go" He smiled at them hiding the fact he's in pain the whole time they're all together. 

Jae and Yedam went straight home since they can't convince him. Jae knows him so they didn't push further. 

He scans the whole shop and found his favorite, Carnations, in different colors, its so pretty and he loves it. His personal favorites are the dark red, stripped and yellow carnation. 

He picked the stripped ones, its gonna be pretty on his room.

His mood suddenly shifted just by the sight of the flowers, the day isn't as bad as he think it is. Looking at the flowers he bought made him smile even more. 

Maybe it's just a test, since he decided that starting to today, he's just gonna keep his feelings for Jae burried until its long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting short chapters from time to time but it still depends on how my thoughts would flow. Not sure how long this will be. Thank you for reading ❤️🙏


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and love, there's a fine line between that, and if you cross the line, there's no going back.

When people say "It's okay, you can move on from that" it sounded so easy but in reality its really really difficult, specially if you spend most of your time with the person you're trying to move on from.

It's been weeks since he accepted the fact that he's inlove with Yoon Jaehyuk and also settled in with moving on quietly. But again, the universe must've hated him.

By age since Jae is the eldest in their dorm, he's responsible for everyone, from waking them up, reminding them of their schedules, cooks for them and acts like a mother figure inside their apartment. 

And as his bestfriend, Jae has a habit of not knocking on his door and just comes in uninvited on his room. It makes his heart jump most of the time. 

At random times of the day he just stares at Jae's back wanting to hug him tight or stares at his pretty fingers wanting to hold them. Jae caught him one time staring and asked if he needed something, says he looks like he wanted something. He just said no and distracted himself with his phone particularly doing nothing with it. 

He's been slowly distancing himself from Jae, since Yedam is always in the radar and acts like a magnet to Jae, he can't even sit beside Jae without Yedam coming in between few minutes later. 

He doesn't know if Jae would notice but he's been refusing his invites of hanging out specially if Yedam is with them. 

Again he doesn't hate Yedam, he just wanted to avoid seeing them together being all squishy and sweet. He want to save himsef from the heartbreak. 

He spends time with Yedam lately too because they produce music together, the kid is a genius to be honest he can't deny that. 

And one time while Yedam and him are working on a song, Yedam just dropped the bomb on him. 

"Hyung, as Jaehyuk hyung's bestfriend what do you think of him?" Yedam asks randomly while they take a break from recording music from his room

"What?" He can't process the question fully since he's tired and sleepy from all the work. 

"What do you think of Jaehyuk hyung?" 

"Oh, why you're asking me? shouldn't you know him by now?" 

"I'm just curious how you think of him as his bestfriend" Yedam asks now looking so serious

"Uhm, he's good and kind?" 

"And?" Yedam smiles

"Well, he's selfless, he puts other people first before himself, he doesn't get mad too, he's the type of person who gives and gives without asking something in return. He's the warmest person I know that's why I like him- *coughs* as a bestfriend of course" He unconsciously smiled a while saying all those things but then realized the words he spoke. 

"True very true, he's a very warm person, but what if someone would confess to him? will he reject that person?" Yedam asked still looking serious 

God is really testing him, he wants to faint at Yedam's words, or probably shout and say unnecessary things but he chose to stay quiet and pretends to think even though his mind is in a haywire. 

"Honestly I don't know, nobody confessed to him all these years that I've known him, but if someone is to like and confess to Jae, he/she should try, who knows what his answer could be" God is he actually saying this? someone who already gave up without even trying by one bit? He want to choke himself right now 

"Hmmm" Yedam hummed

"Do you like him?" He doesn't know why is he asking this to Yedam but he wants to know. 

Yedam went all red after his question and guessed that's his answer. He just laughed dryly at the scene. 

"Is it wrong to like hyung? You're the first person to know, did you know? Am I that obvious?" Yedam suddenly can't look at him 

"No, and wow really? and also yes your a bit obvious, but to know your answer, you should ask him" Wow how is he handling this entire ordeal right now he wants the ground to open and swallow him whole. 

"Thanks hyung, Its good to finally tell someone about it. I feel like I'm gonna burst at some point" Yedam said shyly

"I'm your hyung too, you can tell me anything, let's get this thing finished first so that we can rest and you can have the time to think about that confession" He just wanted to end it now but they are to finish the song first. 

"Okay hyung, again thank you" 

He smiled as a response and continued working. 

Four hours have passed and they finished recording, Yedam already went to his room. It's 1 am already he's so tired good thing tomorrow's a rest day. 

He's so tired, he's really really tired, his body is aching, so does his heart. He's still seated on his chair facing his computer but his thoughts are floating. 

Tears suddenly started to flow one by one on his cheeks. He felt like crying today. Why can't he even confess. Why can't he be brave enough to tell Jae how he feels. Friendship and love, there's a fine line between that, and if you cross the line, there's no going back. 

He's afraid, really afraid of what the outcome could be, the main reason why he settled with moving on instead of confessing. Staying as friends is better than being strangers.

He cried his hearts out that night. He poured out the pain he kept all this time in his heart through his tears. 

Its painful and he just wants to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! comments make my heart happy thank you ♥️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi doesn't really know what to do with his feelings and his thoughts are in a haywire. So he does what he thinks is best, avoid Jae, but can he do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the longest chapter that I wrote, just like Asahi my thoughts are in a haywire too, i hope I am giving justice to the story 🥺🥺

Days passed by like a blur, its their third comeback and everybody is so busy and tired. He's just on the corner most of the time because he feels like he's not in the mood to talk to anyone. 

Its also a very good opportunity to avoid Jaehyuk, he can reason that he's tired and wanted to rest. He knows that Jae must've noticed by now that he's avoiding him, but he can't do anything about it, he's trying to heal.

Yet he can't avoid Jae forever, they're dormmates and on top of that they're bestfriends. Jae got him cornered on his room one evening while he's laying down ready to sleep. 

"Yah, sahiya, did I do something wrong?" Jaehyuk stands in front of his bed with hands on his hips

"Uhm, What? No, why?" He tried to watch him in the eye but he can't, Asahi just bowed down.

"Because I can feel your avoiding me, you know I don't like that" 

"Maybe your just overthinking, we're busy Jae, I'm not avoiding you, promise" Now Asahi looked up at Jae

Jae sat down on his chair still facing him so that they can talk eye level. 

"I know something is wrong you've been shutting people out lately, If something is bothering you, you can always tell me, I'm your bestfriend" Jae sounds so concerned and his puppy face is giving his heart a somersault

'Bestfriend' He sighs

"I'm really fine, I'm just having thoughts on some things, but I can't tell you about it. Just give me some time and space. I'll tell you when I'm ready" 

Jae reaches for a hug and Asahi suddenly feels a blush on his face and he hopes Jae is not hearing how his heart is beating frantically right now. As simple touch of skin electrifies him. God how he wants to hug back tightly, but he didn't. 

"Okay, I won't push you any further, so now take a rest, you look tired" Jae smiles and stood up ready to leave the room

"Okay, good night Jae"

"Good night Sahiya"

He's not sure how is able to sleep after all of that. He just laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling contemplating.

_____________

Their comeback promotions are over, they were given two weeks break before their full album preparations and comeback. 

Japanese members were given a chance to go home for two weeks which made Asahi really happy because he's gonna see his family after a long time.

Its giving him an opportunity to be apart from Jae, not seeing him on a daily basis can probably help his moving on process, two weeks is probably enough, he hopes.

Two nights before his flight home, he received a message from Hyunsuk telling him to come to Dorm 1, he's in the middle of packing and he replied he's gonna be there in 5 minutes.

Dorm 1 is just two floors up Dorm 3's unit, he just took the stairs for a bit of exercise.

He arrived at the unit, Hyunsuk gave him the passcode earlier then he went straight to Hyunsuk's room. 

"Hyunsuk hyung I'm here" He said after knocking at the door

"Asahi come in" Hyunsuk called

He was surprised to see Jihoon inside, he's seated on Hyunsuk's chair, the other hyung is seated on his bed and there's another empty chair ready for him. 

TMI*, the leaders are exclusively dating and the team has been very open minded about it. They don't do PDAs* much specially when the young ones are present. He envies their relationship because they're not just boyfriends, they're bestfriends too. But their case is different from him and Jae, or so he thought. 

So he doesn't know if he's being a third wheel right now or being summoned to a principal's office because the aura inside just changed when he came in.

"So, the two of us actually wants to talk to you about something" Hyunsuk started 

He gulped, feeling a cold sweat break in his forehead even though the room is air-conditioned.

"Is there something bothering you lately?" Jihoon asked looking concerned

"Uhm.." Asahi doesn't really know how to begin. 

"Okay so you've been very distracted on music production that's why you're work has been delayed for days? clearly there's something going on and were here to help you, as leaders we want to know how we can help" Hyunsuk continues

"Does it involve Jaehyuk?" Jihoon asked, he cough at the question. 

Jihoon really is the type to read between the lines, he's the most intuitive member that's why hes chosen as a leader. He must've noticed he's avoiding Jae too. 

"So it does involve Jaehyuk" Jihoon smirked 

"Yah we're here to help Asahi, not gossip" Hyunsuk smacked Jihoon's shoulders, the other just laughed. 

How are they flirting in front of him but its okay because they're so cute together. Asahi wished to have a relationship like that. 

"Okay! okay, I'm not gonna gossip" Jihoon says then turns to Asahi. "So Asahi, what's up with Jaehyuk that bothers you enough to get distracted in producing?" 

There was a pause before Asahi started talking. 

"I........... I think I'm........ I'm in love with my best friend" Asahi stutters, he knows both of them are not gonna judge him but he's just nervous saying this to other people. He can feel his ears are burning and turning red. 

"Ooohhhhh" The leaders said in unison and looked at each other 

"Have you told him about it?" Hyunsuk asked

"No" Asahi replies

"Why not?" Jihoon looks confused 

"I don't think he feels the same" 

"You think?" Jihoon says and Asahi just stares at him. Why does he feel like Jihoon knows something that he doesn't? 

"It's not easy you know, I'm not the most sociable person here and its difficult when the person I cherish the most can disappear by my grasps because of my stupid feelings" Asahi pauses tears already forming in his eyes 

"We're bestfriends for starters and I can't ruin that bond just because I like him. What if I confess but then he rejects me, then he'll avoid me. I can't have the idea of losing him forever"

"Wow that's the longest I've heard you talk" Jihoon jokes to ease the tension and Hyunsuk smacks him again 

"Asahi, your fears are valid, to draw the line between love and friendship, it's difficult, I've been there" Hyunsuk looks at Jihoon before looking back at him 

"We've been there, but you do realize that what you're doing to Jae right now is what you're fearing the most. You're avoiding him, we know, we've noticed that, actually Jihoon noticed that. And its probably hurting Jae because he doesn't know what's you're issue" 

He can't control his tears any longer and it's starting to flow. Hyunsuk actually makes sense, he's been so self centered lately, he's not even considering how Jae would feel of his sudden coldness. He's not really good at this. 

"Actually he asked me about it days ago" Asahi says

"And what did you say?" Jihoon asked 

"I asked him to give me time and space, that I'm just being bothered by something but I didn't tell him what........ Also ..... Yedam told me he likes Jae too" Asahi says

"Wow, this is getting interesting" Jihoon was shocked 

"Is that why you're so fixed to moving on and not confess? You're already giving up when you haven't even started." Asahi's not sure if Hyunsuk's disappointed or is he just asking plainly. 

"Probably" 

"Did Yedam confessed already?" Jihoon asked 

"No, l don't think so, I don't know" Asahi replies 

"Well, this is more difficult than I imagined" Hyunsuk is already rubbing his temples. 

"Jae can only fix this mess, God that man is handsome. But kidding aside Asahi, in order to free your mind from all your worries it would be best to tell Jaehyuk, I know your fears are stopping you, they're valid yes, but its having a domino effect on your daily activities too" Jihoon speaks and Asahi is taking it all in. 

"I know, I'm gonna think it over in this short vacation the company is giving us. Just give me time to settle my thoughts" Asahi responds in an apologetic tone, he's doing a lot of thinking these days and it's giving him so much stress. 

"We're not pressuring you okay? So take your time, rest as much as you can when you're at home too" Hyunsuk said

"Remember us Hyungs will always be here to listen on your problems" Jihoon added

"Thank you Hyungs, it really means a lot to me that I get to share it with you guys, its actually giving me a lot of courage" Asahi says while wiping the last bit of his tears. 

Good thing Asahi stopped sobbing a while ago. The leaders words are actually knocking some sense to him. They hugged him tight and let him go back to his dorm to rest. 

____________

He met Junghwan, Yedam and Jaehyuk infront of their door, they just arrived too. Jae was looking at him intently. 

"Hyung where did you go? Jaehyuk hyung treated us with ice cream!" Junghwan exclaimed with a happy tone

"He even bought us two each" Yedam added

"We called you but you didn't answer" says Jae still staring at him

"Oh I left my phone on silent mode, I didn't notice. I went to Hyunsuk hyung" Asahi just kept his stoic face as usual

"Oh, do you want to eat ice cream? I can accompany you" Jae asked 

"No, its okay, I'm tired I want to sleep" He looked at Jae only to avert his gaze 

"Oh okay" says Jae sounding like a sad puppy. 

They all went inside and resigned to their respective rooms. He stopped by his mirror and saw that his eyes are a bit puffy and red. That's probably why Jae was looking at him, did the young ones noticed it too? Well he doesn't really care, he just want to sleep. He's going to finish packing tomorrow. His body, his mind and his heart is tired. 

He slumped on his bed face down and drifted to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this story can go, I will do my best to finish this, your words and kudos makes me happy thank you ❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi's fears are still there but whatever Jae's response to his confession is gonna be, he's going to accept and respect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, imma put a bit of fluff here <3

Today's the day that all Japanese members are gonna fly home. Both leaders, two of their managers- and Jaehyuk are sending them off to the airport.

Jae wasn't allowed to go supposedly but Asahi thinks he convinced the managers and the leaders to let him come. It's gonna be two weeks and Asahi thinks he'll miss him but he doesn't want to look obvious that he's happy Jae's with them now inside the van.

Out of habit Jae is seated beside Asahi. The managers are the front one is driving of course, Mashi and Jihoon at the second row, him and Jae at the third and Hyunsuk, Haruto and Yoshi at the back. The van is just filled with Jihoon and Mashiho talking about buying souvenirs when they comeback.

Both of them are not talking and Asahi just pretends he's sleeping, the silence between them are deafening. He just felt Jae's head rest on his shoulders. 

"Are you really not talking to me before you go?" Jae whispered

He felt guilty at Jae's remarks. Hyunsuk is right, him avoiding is unfair for Jae.

"I'm sorry" Asahi replies

"Hey, don't say sorry, I know you asked for space and I'm giving you that. I don't want to add to what's been bothering you" Jae sat up straight and looked at him. 

"No, I'm going to apologize because I know its not right when your my bestfriend and I can't even tell you my issues" says Asahi now also looking at Jae

"So are your gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Jae asks

"I'll tell you when I get back" 

"Okay, are you gonna stop avoiding me now? will you answer my messages too?" 

Asahi felt bad, Jae must've been feeling lonely on those days he's not talking to him and not replying to his messages. He actually replies to Jae only if its work-related. Now he's feeling like an asshole. 

Asahi smiled at Jae.

"Okay"

Jae smiled at him too. He felt electrified by that smiled. There are butterflies in his stomach and thank God that the van's lights are off because he thinks he's blushing right now. His heart is somersaulting too. 

"I miss you, you know" says Jae who then linked their arms and then intertwined their fingers. 

Asahi's over the clouds right now. His heart is beating like crazy he wishes Jae can't hear that. They usually do this in the past but after his realizations it's just making him insane. Jae's making him insane.

"I missed you too" Now Asahi rested his head on Jae's shoulder. He really missed this kind of moments.

\--------------

They arrived at the airport, their bags are already checked in and everybody's saying their goodbyes and well wishes. 

Jae and Asahi's hands are still intertwined and the leaders just gave them a meaningful look, the others are just used to seeing them like that.

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks, can I at least get a hug?" Jae released their intertwined fingers and motions his hands for a hug.

Asahi smiles and hugs Jae as tight as he could. He buried his face on Jae's shoulders and savored the moment. They probably stood there for five minutes before they heard a cough from Jihoon which caused them to separate.

"Sorry to disturb your lovey-dovey moment but you need to get inside Asahi, your boarding in 10 minutes, Mashi, Yoshi and Haruto already went in" Jihoon says smiling with Hyunsuk on his back doing the same.

Asahi's probably red as a potato right now with Jihoon's statement "lovey-dovey" and he thinks Jae is too, judging from his red ears.

"Hey, I have to go, so I'll just ring you when I arrive" 

"Wait, before you go, I have to give you something" 

Jae pulled out a small and cute bouquet of dark red Carnation from his paper bag. Asahi can't contain his feelings and hugged Jae again. He wants to melt right then and there.

"I just thought you might like it since you love Carnations so much" 

"Thanks, I'll keep it" Asahi took the flowers and smelled it. It so pretty and smells good.

Asahi waved at them for the last time before going in. He misses Jae already just by looking at the flowers. He wishes this trip is going to free his mind from all the fears and doubts. 

\---------------------------

One week in Osaka gave him so much rest and peace of mind. Asahi spent most of his time at home. Sometimes he goes outside if his high school friends invite him, but he has to be lowkey when outside, he doesn't want to get mobbed by fans.

He's been in contact with Jae ever since he left Korea. Jae video called him twice this week, they just talked about the weather, how's the vacation going, souvenirs and their families. 

Over the short break he organized his thoughts and decided to confess. His fears are still there but whatever Jae's response is gonna be, he's going to accept and respect it. 

Give without expecting. 

Based on the recent events at the airport too, he can't help but have a little bit of hope. Maybe Jae likes him too? or not? maybe Jae's just being a sweet bestfriend? He wants to assume but he can't have those delusions cloud his thoughts because if Jae rejects him, he'd be very disappointed. So he just ignored those thoughts away.

One week to go and he'll be back to Korea so he plans how is he gonna confess to his bestfriend. 

_________

"WELCOME BACK!" Hyunsuk hyung welcomed the four Japanese members at the airport. 

Asahi looked around and saw no one aside from Hyunsuk hyung and their two managers. He was a bit disappointed because Jae promised to come at the airport but he wasn't there.

"You're alone hyung? Where's Jihoon hyung?" Mashiho asked. 

"Oh there was an emergency, so its just me, I'll tell you along the way, come on" 

All of them settled their luggages at the back of the van and went in. 

"So what happened hyung?" Yoshi asked

"Yedam is a the hospital right now, he had a bit of a stomachache yesterday so Jaehyuk and Jihoon are there" Hyunsuk replies

"Is he okay? I mean what happened?" Haruto is concerned

"He's fine, he just ate something that didn't go well with his stomach. He'll be discharged later so you don't need to worry about it" 

Everybody else was tired from the flight they didn't asked any further. 

When they arrived at their dorms, Asahi unpacked and went to sleep. Their flight was early in the morning so he just texted Jae that they arrived already and he's gonna sleep in first.

______________________

Asahi woke up in the evening around 11pm. He looked at his phone to see if Jae replied. Jae just said okay, they'll just see each other tomorrow. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to eat something before sleeping back again. But he froze when he heared two voices in the kitchen. 

"Hyung, i like you"

"I know, I'm your favorite hyung that's why you like me the most" Jaehyuk laughed at Yedam's sudden confession

"No, Its not that, I like you like romantically, I'm being serious here"

"I was suppose to tell you yesterday but I got hospitalized instead, I love you hyung, I just felt like I need to tell you right now before I lose all my chances" Yedam continued

There was a pause. Asahi's heart is beating so loud he can't properly hear what the other two is talking about anymore. So he peeked a little but saw Jae suddenly hugging Yedam. He can't take it anymore so just ran back to his room and forgot about his hunger. He hugged his Hikun plushie so tight and cried. Today's the day that all Japanese members are gonna fly home. Both leaders, two of their managers- and Jaehyuk are sending them off to the airport.

Jae wasn't allowed to go supposedly but Asahi thinks he convinced the managers and the leaders to let him come. It's gonna be two weeks and Asahi thinks he'll miss him but he doesn't want to look obvious that he's happy Jae's with them now inside the van.

Out of habit Jae is seated beside Asahi. The managers in the front one are driving of course, Mashi and Jihoon at the second row, him and Jae at the third and Hyunsuk, Haruto and Yoshi at the back. The van is just filled with Jihoon and Mashiho talking about buying souvenirs when they comeback.

Both of them are not talking and Asahi just pretends he's sleeping, the silence between them are deafening. He just felt Jae's head rest on his shoulders.

"Are you really not talking to me before you go?" Jae whispered

He felt guilty at Jae's remarks. Hyunsuk is right, him avoiding is unfair for Jae.

"I'm sorry" Asahi replies

"Hey, don't say sorry, I know you asked for space and I'm giving you that. I don't want to add to what's been bothering you" Jae sat up straight and looked at him.

"No, I'm going to apologize because I know it's not right when your my bestfriend and I can't even tell you my issues" says Asahi now also looking at Jae

"So are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?" Jae asks

"I'll tell you when I get back"

"Okay, are you gonna stop avoiding me now? will you answer my messages too?"

Asahi felt bad, Jae must've been feeling lonely on those days he's not talking to him and not replying to his messages. He actually replies to Jae only if its work-related. Now he's feeling like an asshole.

Asahi smiled at Jae.

"Okay"

Jae smiled at him too. He felt electrified by that smile. There are butterflies in his stomach and thank God that the van's lights are off because he thinks he's blushing right now. His heart is somersaulting too.

"I miss you, you know" says Jae who then linked their arms and then intertwined their fingers.

Asahi's over the clouds right now. His heart is beating like crazy; he wishes Jae can't hear that. They usually do this in the past but after his realizations it's just making him insane. Jae's making him insane.

"I missed you too" Now Asahi rested his head on Jae's shoulder. He really missed these kinds of moments.

\--------------

They arrived at the airport, their bags are already checked in and everybody's saying their goodbyes and well wishes.

Jae and Asahi's hands are still intertwined and the leaders just gave them a meaningful look, the others are just used to seeing them like that.

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks, can I at least get a hug?" Jae released their intertwined fingers and motions his hands for a hug.

Asahi smiles and hugs Jae as tight as he could. He buried his face on Jae's shoulders and savored the moment. They probably stood there for five minutes before they heard a cough from Jihoon which caused them to separate.

"Sorry to disturb your lovey-dovey moment but you need to get inside Asahi, your boarding in 10 minutes, Mashi, Yoshi and Haruto already went in" Jihoon says smiling with Hyunsuk on his back doing the same.

Asahi's probably red as a potato right now with Jihoon's statement "lovey-dovey" and he thinks Jae is too, judging from his red ears.

"Hey, I have to go, so I'll just ring you when I arrive"

"Wait, before you go, I have to give you something"

Jae pulled out a small and cute bouquet of dark red Carnation from his paper bag. Asahi can't contain his feelings and hugged Jae again. He wants to melt right then and there.

"I just thought you might like it since you love Carnations so much"

"Thanks, I'll keep it" Asahi took the flowers and smelled it. It is so pretty and smells good.

Asahi waved at them for the last time before going in. He misses Jae already just by looking at the flowers. He wishes this trip is going to free his mind from all the fears and doubts.

\---------------------------

One week in Osaka gave him so much rest and peace of mind. Asahi spent most of his time at home. Sometimes he goes outside if his high school friends invite him, but he has to be lowkey when outside, he doesn't want to get mobbed by fans.

He's been in contact with Jae ever since he left Korea. Jae video called him twice this week, they just talked about the weather, how the vacation is going, souvenirs and their families.

Over the short break he organized his thoughts and decided to confess. His fears are still there but whatever Jae's response is gonna be, he's going to accept and respect it.

Give without expecting.

Based on the recent events at the airport too, he can't help but have a little bit of hope. Maybe Jae likes him too? or not? maybe Jae's just being a sweet best friend? He wants to assume but he can't have those delusions cloud his thoughts because if Jae rejects him, he'd be very disappointed. So he just ignored those thoughts away.

One week to go and he'll be back to Korea so he plans how is he gonna confess to his best friend

_________

"WELCOME BACK!" Hyunsuk hyung welcomed the four Japanese members at the airport.

Asahi looked around and saw no one aside from Hyunsuk hyung and their two managers. He was a bit disappointed because Jae promised to come at the airport but he wasn't there.

"You're alone hyung? Where's Jihoon hyung?" Mashiho asked.

"Oh there was an emergency, so its just me, I'll tell you along the way, come on"

All of them settled their luggages at the back of the van and went in.

"So what happened hyung?" Yoshi asked

"Yedam is a the hospital right now, he had a bit of a stomachache yesterday so Jaehyuk and Jihoon are there" Hyunsuk replies

"Is he okay? I mean what happened?" Haruto is concerned

"He's fine, he just ate something that didn't go well with his stomach. He'll be discharged later so you don't need to worry about it"

Everybody else was tired from the flight so they didn't ask any further.

When they arrived at their dorms, Asahi unpacked and went to sleep. Their flight was early in the morning so he just texted Jae that they arrived already and he's gonna sleep in first.

______________________

Asahi woke up in the evening around 11pm. He looked at his phone to see if Jae replied. Jae just said okay, they'll just see each other tomorrow. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen to eat something before sleeping back again. But he froze when he heared two voices in the kitchen.

"Hyung, i like you"

"I know, I'm your favorite hyung that's why you like me the most" Jaehyuk laughed at Yedam's sudden confession

"No, Its not that, I like you like romantically, I'm being serious here"

"I was suppose to tell you yesterday but I got hospitalized instead, I love you hyung, I just felt like I need to tell you right now before I lose all my chances" Yedam continued

There was a pause. Asahi's heart is beating so loud he can't properly hear what the other two are talking about anymore. So he peeked a little but saw Jae suddenly hugging Yedam. He can't take it anymore so just ran back to his room and forgot about his hunger. He hugged his Hikun plushie so tight and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty I keep hurting Sahi but no worries were almost there!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe is on their side now, after all the twist and turns, the doubts and fears that stopped them from revealing their hearts to each other.... all of it are gone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, thank you for being with me from the til the end ❤️

JAEHYUK POV

Jaehyuk is now in the kitchen with Yedam, he wanted to eat ramyun before sleeping because the hospital food wasn't that good. Yedam is still not allowed to eat unhealthy foods so he's just here to accompany him. Asahi is sleeping already, he doesn't want to disturb him.

"Hyung, I like you" Yedam stated

Jaehyuk was startled for a bit.

"I know, I'm your favorite hyung that's why you like me the most" Jaehyuk just laughed at Yedam's sudden confession

"No, It's not that, I like you like romantically, I'm being serious here"

"I was suppose to tell you yesterday but I got hospitalized instead"

"I love you hyung, I just felt like I need to tell you right now before I lose all my chances" Yedam continues

"Oh" Jaehyuk doesn't know what to say

"Thank you for liking me dammie, but sorry I can't reciprocate that, I already like somebody else" Jae said sincerely

Yedam smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Jaehyuk felt sad at the view so he hugged the younger for comfort.

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay, I already know you'll say that but it hits different when I'm actually hearing it from you"

"Even though I can't give you back the love you're giving me, I can always be your hyung okay? we're still friends"  
Yedam just nodded, Jaehyuk released his hug.

"You should sleep, you still need to rest" Jaehyuk said"Okay hyung and thank you for being honest with me"

Yedam left and Jaehyuk just ate his ramyun and pondered about what just happened. He's hoping Yedam is okay, both physically and emotionally.

He feels sad for Yedam but he wanted to be honest. He doesn't want to give him hope. Jaehyuk is a very caring hyung that's probably why Yedam fell for him. But Jaehyuk already has someone that he loves for a very long time now.

*Flashback*

Jaehyuk was happy to be a YGE trainee, he was one step closer to his dreams. He wasn't really interested at first but when a lot of agencies street casted him he considered and YGE was the best option.

Jaehyuk was a trainee for a year already when he met Asahi. Seven japanese trainees came to Korea to continue their training here and one of them was Asahi.

He was just fascinated by Asahi but the other is quiet and out of reach. They are of the same age and Jaehyuk was happy they took a lot of training classes together.

Jaehyuk did all his best to get to know him but he doesn't push Asahi much. He doesn't want the other to feel uncomfortable so he doesn't hover much. He gives Asahi the space whenever he needs it and slowly Asahi opens up to him.

They became best friends not long after. Weird to be honest, two persons with opposite personalities became close friends. They really complement each other, sometimes they argue but they don't make it a big deal and make up before the day ends.

They always meet halfway.

And Jaehyuk knows that he is falling for Asahi.

But he kept it to himself. He doesn't want Asahi to feel uncomfortable about it that's why he settled on being Asahi's best friend.

He is clingy and Asahi thought it's just how he is with his friends but Asahi didn't know that Jaehyuk is very much clingy specially to him.

The first time he held Asahi's hands the other was startled but he didn't protest.

Jaehyuk just asked "Can I?" and Asahi nodded.

The skinship became natural.... from hugs, forehead kisses, linked arms and fingers intertwined.

And for every touch of skin, Jaehyuk is getting burned.

And its okay to be burned by the one who holds his heart.

*end of flashback*

The next morning he went to Asahi's room to wake him up for breakfast. He knocked but no one was answering, so he went inside but no Asahi was in sight.

"Where is he?" Jae thought

He opened his phone and called Asahi but there's no answer. He just left a text asking where he is and breakfast is ready.

He also went to the other two younger members and woke them up for breakfast, they have practice today so they need to eat early. Hwanie was already up, he was always the earliest to wake up next to Asahi, so he asked if he knew where Asahi went.

"Oh, Sahi hyung went to Dorm 1 earlier, he said he'll just eat his breakfast there"

Oh. There's something wrong. He can feel it.

Asahi should have texted him or called him but he didn't. What's up with him.

Asahi already promised not to avoid him but here they are again. He can't help but feel disappointed because he doesn't know what Asahi's problems are and on top of that he's avoiding him. He can't help but feel angry and sad at the same time.

He saw Asahi at the practice room, he's in the corner again alone and buried in his phone. He's so frustrated right now so he approached him.

"Can we talk?" Jae is trying not to sound really angry

"Why?" Asahi looked up, he noticed Jaehyuk expression seemed a bit annoyed

"Do you really don't know why?" He's really really getting there, he can feel his ears burning from his surging emotions

"Let's go outside, we can't talk in here" Asahi noticed that he's about to blow up, so he stood up and dragged Jaehyuk outside.

They arrived at the playground near the building and sat at the two empty swings.

"Why are you avoiding me again?" Jaehyuk spoke first

"I'm not, I just-" Asahi explained

"You and your reasons. Am I even important to you? Am I that easy to dispose of when you don't need me anymore? Am I not your bestfriend? Why can't you even tell me what's wrong" He cut him off. He has so many things to say he just wants it all out.

He's also trying not to cry but it warranted at this point. He can't control his tears because he's so hurt by Asahi's actions.

"The first time you started not talking to me I didn't push you because I thought you're just stressed with work, you asked me to give you space and I did, but you promised not to do that again but you did" His lungs are already being drowned by his tears.

"At least give me some reason why you're avoiding me so that I know where I stand" He continues.

Now Asahi is crying too, but both are not talking after Jaehyuk's rant.

"If you're not gonna tell me anything then okay, we'd better off not talk to each other anymore"

"Let's just be civil when others are watching" He says

His heart is breaking into a million pieces, his knees are weak and he wants to run away.

Jaehyuk stood up and started to walk away but Asahi came after him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Hyukie" Asahi says in between his sobs

"If you're really sorry then tell me what's wrong, did I do something wrong? I'm so tired of second-guessing" He removed himself from Asahi's hug and faced him.

He can see Asahi is thinking and clearly having an internal fight with himself. So he held both of Asahi's hands.

"Just tell me please" He looks at Asahi.

"I......."

Asahi looked right straight in his eyes

"I love you Jae, not just as a friend"

"I love everything about you and it's making me insane every second of every day"

Now Jaehyuk is dumbfounded, he's frozen in his spot for a few minutes while taking it all in. Did he hear it right? Asahi likes him? Asahi loves him? The love of his life likes him too? He doesn't know how to react with this information right now. 

He was so ready to let go a few minutes ago and now he's over the clouds with the sudden confession.

"And I heard you and Yedam last night in the kitchen"

"So I decided deal with my own feelings alone that's why I was avoiding you"

Asahi has been avoiding him because of that? What did he even hear? Jaehyuk thought

"Did you even hear the whole thing?" Jae asks

"I...I didn't" Asahi says head bowed down

"I turned him down because I already like somebody else" Now Asahi looks up at his words, shadows crossed his face.

"Its you that I like sahiya, you're the one I love. I've been in love with you for a while now, even before we debuted actually" He heard Asahi gasped

"Why did you not tell me then?" Asahi asks

"Because I was afraid that you might not like me the way I like you, our friendship can be compromised and I can't bear the idea of losing you and the friendship that we have" Jae replied, tears coming back in his eyes.

"And I just realized you felt the same too. You were afraid, we were both afraid to cross the line and we're both dumb" He laughed at his own statement

"So thank you for being brave about it, it's probably something I can't do." He wiped his tears away.

He just hugged Asahi, he felt the other hugged back and buried his head on his shoulder.

"I love you Sahiya" 

"I love you more" 

"Let's go back inside before Jihoon hyung comes looking for us" He says releasing himself from the hug and holds Asahi's hand, intertwining their fingers. He smiles at the person he loves the most

"Okay" Asahi smiles back. Jaehyuk melts at the scene and his heart is so full. 

The universe is on their side now, after all the twist and turns, the doubts and fears that stopped them from revealing their hearts to each other.... all of it are gone now.

Their hearts are in sync, beating for the love that's long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you again for reading this, I know there are so many grammatical errors and inconsistencies, this has been my first long AU. I got inspired by a lot of AU fanfic writers out there. Honestly it's really difficult to write, to put emotions on the characters, I wish I did good. 
> 
> I ended it with Jaehyuk's POV because since the beginning it was always in Asahi's perspective, I hope I have satisfied your expectations. Thank you. 
> 
> Let's keep on supporting TREASURE 💎
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working in progress so thank you for reading this ❤️


End file.
